Grand Alliance Army
The Grand Alliance Army (GAA) is the primary land fighting force of the Alliance. The army is the united coalition of multiple armies, such as the Stormwind Army, the Ironforge Army, the Gilnean Army and several others. In general, they are led by a group of Marshals and Generals, and they answer directly to the Alliance High Command and King Anduin Wrynn. History The Grand Alliance Army is the direct successor to the Allied Forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron, founded some time after the Battle for Mount Hyjal. At first, the largest part of it was comprised of the forces of Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassuss and the Gnomeregan Exiles, along with the remnants of Stromgarde. and in the aftermath of the Third War they saw little action other than a few skirmishes such as those that started in the Warsong Gulch, the Arathi Basin and the Alterac Valley. The Alliance forces would not fight a true threat until the re-opening of the Dark Portal and the second Legion invasion, where they mobilized to the broken world of Draenor, now Outland. Reuniting with the Alliance Expeditionary Force that was lost in the Second War, they sent reinforcements to the broken world to fight the Legion. During this time the Alliance were also joined by the Draenei, who brought their might to the Alliance armies. Upon their return to Azeroth, the Alliance was attacked by the undead forces of the Scourge under the returned Lich King, the traitor Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil. Fighting off an invasion of Stormwind, the Alliance sent their forces to the frozen continent of Northrend in order to take the fight to Arthas' doorstep. The armies of the Alliance rallied under the Valiance Expedition, sailing to Northrend and establishing themselves along the coast of the Borean Tundra and the Howling Fjord. Their initial attempt to enter Icecrown was met with failure at the Battle for Angrathar, the Wrathgate. The Alliance regiment stationed in Fordragon Hold under Highlord Bolvar Fordragon met severe casualties while sieging the gates alongside the Kor'kron when they were betrayed by the Forsaken under Grand Apothecary Putress. Following the battle, King Varian Wrynn took his forces to the Tirisfal Glades, where they invaded the Undercity and slew Putress. Meeting with the Horde forces within who had slain Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's traitorous advisor Varimathas, they were about to come to blows when Lady Jaina Proudmoore teleported the Alliance forces away. Later on, the Westfall Brigade of the Stormwind Army under then-Captain Gryan Stoutmantle managed to push into the Grizzly Hills, where they established a base camp while trying to find an alternate route into Icecrown. Ultimately, the Alliance forces made their way into Icecrown with the Argent Crusade, participating in their tournament before the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Major Bases The Army has many bases of operation, such as Stormwind City, or a strategic point such as Lion's Landing. Eastern Kingdoms * Stormwind City (Primary headquarters) * Ironforge * Tol Barad Kalimdor * Darnassus * Exodar Northrend * Valgarde * Valiance Keep * Wintergarde Keep Pandaria * Lion's Landing Units :For a more detailed explanation, see here. As the Grand Alliance Army is the united coalition force of the Alliance, all armies holding allegiance to the Alliance are part of the Army. Human Armies The armies of the Human nations of the Alliance provide the bulk of the forces fielded against those who would threaten it. Stormwind Army The Stormwind Army is the standing military of the Kingdom of Stormwind. While under direct authority of the House of Wrynn, many of its higher-ranked officers and commanders come from the Stormwind House of Nobles, where many of the kingdom's lords have donated their own armsmen to Stormwind's cause. They arguably are the largest Army within the Grand Alliance Army. The Stormwind Army is comprised of four brigades from the four main regions of the Kingdom: Westfall, Elwynn, Redridge and Duskwood with a fifth brigade, the Stormwind City Brigade, is stationed within the capital city itself and defends it. Finally, the Stormwind Army has additional minor brigades for some of the larger duchies of the kingdom, such as the Greyhallow and Redrock Brigades. Gilnean Army The Gilnean Army is the primary land force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is led by the monarch of Gilneas both ceremonially and practically as the High General, as well as a collection of officers and members of the Gilneas Peerage. Though weakened by the fall of Gilneas, most of the remnants of the army was reorganized into the Gilneas Liberation Front, while other units continued fighting on their own independently from the Gilneas Liberation Front under the banner of the Gilnean Army. After spending several years in a major repairing state, the Gilnean Army officially made a return to active duty with the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth. Merging several brigades together and reinstating general ranks, the Gilnean forces have taken on a prominent role in the battles against both the Legion and the Horde. The current composition of the recovering army is that of eight brigades: The Gilneas Brigade, the Ebonguard, the Blades of Greymane, Redemption Company, the Royal Gilnean Marines, the Royal Gilnean Artillery, the Blackhowl and the Northmarch Brigade. The fifth brigade, formerly that of the Crownlands of Duskmist Shore and Duskhaven, is held in memoriam for the fallen. Stromgarde Army The Stromgarde Army are the remnants of the Stromic military forces that protects the Kingdom of Stromgarde, formed from the remains of the Arathorian Legion. It is currently led by Commander Amaren and Radulf Leder and is based out of the ruins of Stromgarde City and the Refuge Pointe. The remaining forces aligned with Stromgarde's army are comprised of two small garrisons stationed in the capital and the Refuge Pointe, as well as the Stromgarde Brigade. Stromgarde's infantry unit is under the command of Captain Dathanor Cromwell, while their cavalry division is under the command of Captain Ariana Thesslocke. Sentinel Army The Sentinel Army is the primary infantry fighting force of Darnassus. It is the standing army of the Kaldorei peoples in Kalimdor and Darnassus. It is primarily made up of Sentinels and Huntresses. Led by General Shandris Feathermoon, the most notable branch of the sentinels are the Shadowleaves. Ironforge Army The Ironforge Army is the standing army of the Kingdom of Ironforge. It consists of all infantry, cavalry and mechanized land weapons in military service to the Kingdom of Ironforge. The Ironforge Army's main forces include those of the Ironforge Guard, who are the standing forces protecting the Kingdom of Ironforge and Khaz Modan, the Ironforge Mountaineers who specialize in tracking and traversing the rugged terrain of Khaz Modan and the Dwarven Vanguard, a military force comprised entirely of Dwarves in service to the Kingdom of Ironforge and Grand Alliance that succeeded the Mountain Guard. Command Structure :For a more detailed explanation, see here. The standard command structure of the Alliance armies is one comprised of a higher echelon of marshals and generals commanding their subordinates. Although each separate nation has its own specific names for each rank, the majority of these ranks are directly equivalent to one of the standardised ranks shown here. The standard command structure as used by the majority of the united Alliance forces is: Marshals Senior Officers Junior Officers Sergeants Major Senior Enlisted Junior Enlisted All Insignia Picture Credit Goes to Vannesira. Uniforms The forces of the armies of the Grand Alliance wear varied uniforms to identify their members. Each nation uses a different uniform, and some uniforms are less strict than others. It should also be noted that all uniforms shown below are not specific regulation or requirements though they are the most common. Most of the uniforms, specifically those of the Stormwind Army, the Stromgarde Army and the Kul Tiras military are crafted from the same streamlined supplies used by the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War, differentiated by national colors and tabards. Stormwind Army Recruit Issue .|left]] Recruit issued armor for recruits of the Stormwind Army generally consists of padded armor covered with simple cloth. A Stormwind tabard is provided with each uniform, with the recruit's regimental insignia pinned to it. Standard Issue .|left]] An extremely iconic design, the soldiers of the Stormwind Army are armed with steel armor crafted from the same streamlined supplies used during the Second War with blue and gold decorative colors to differentiate them from other nations using similar armor. A Stormwind tabard is provided with each uniform, with the soldier's regimental insignia pinned to it. Stormwind soldiers are issued a short sword and a kite shield bearing the kingdom's colors. Some non-commissioned officers of the rank of sergeant or higher bear a cape of Stormwind's color scheme. Night shift patrollers in Stormwind affiliated towns and cities carry standard-issue lanterns tools in order to help see in the dark. Gryphon Riders The gryphon riders of the Stormwind Army are outfitted with golden scaled mail armor and are issued flight goggles to protect their eyes from debris during flights. They are provided armored white gryphons and firearms to take down flying targets. Royal Guardsmen .]] The knighted Royal Guards of the Brotherhood of the Horse wear slightly different armor than the standard footmen, being bleached white opposed to silver. Their helmets forgo the usual blue plume in favor of a broom-shaped horse-hair crest, and their Stormwind tabards are specially designed with a regal version of the Stormwind crest to identify them as members of the royal guard. Officer Issue High-ranking officers of the Stormwind Army are equipped with regal blue-and-gold gauntlets and leggings along with the rest of the standard-issue armor. Instead of the standard-issue short sword and shield, they are equipped with a longsword and a dagger. Officers of the Stormwind Army are also equipped with a firearm and a net to disable flying targets. Stromgarde Army Standard Issue Soldiers of the Stromgarde Army are armed with steel armor crafted from the same streamlined supplies used during the Second War with red and white decorative colors to differentiate them from other nations using similar armor. Along with their armor, they are issued a longsword and shield. A Stromgarde tabard and badge are provided with each uniform. Stromgarde's cavalry unit is issued the same armor as the average Stromgarde footman, though they swap the longsword and shield in favor of a polearm. Cavalrymen are provided horses, which are usually unarmored. Cavalrymen often serve as bodyguards for important figures, such as Lieutenant Valorcall, who once bore the Sigil of Arathor that was sought by the Horde. Troll Hunter The famed troll hunters of Stromgarde are equipped with light mail armor, in order to favor mobility, and a handaxe. Additionally, troll hunters are issued torches to counter trolls' natural ability to regenerate their wounds. Ironforge Army Standard Issue Soldiers of the Ironforge Army are armed with heavy plate armor with the Ironforge sigil emblazoned on their large shoulder pads and their horned helmets. Ironforge soldiers are equipped with a hand axe and a shield bearing the colors of Khaz Modan. Mountaineers Dwarven Mountaineers are outfitted with light mithril armor favoring mobility with heavy green cloaks. While operating in warmer regions such as the Barrens, the heavy cloaks are swapped with light brown cloaks. Ironforge Mountaineers are usually armed with a battlehammer and a blunderbuss, and cavalry units are provided with unarmored rams. Sentinel Army Most sentinels prefer light or medium armor, often consisting of leather, mail or a combination thereof. It is not unheard of for them to wear lighter plate armor as well. Regardless of the material used, Sentinels prefer armor that offers them the widest range of movement, allowing them to benefit from their natural agility while still protecting the vital organs. Their armor also varies based on the division in which they serve. See Also * Grand Alliance Military * Grand Alliance Navy * Grand Alliance Special Forces * Grand Alliance Army Ranks and Posts * Grand Alliance Army Units and Formations Gallery File:TrainingFootmen1.jpg|Footmen of the Alliance Army train in Stormshield. File:RangerTrain1.jpg|Alliance Army Marksmen train in Stormshield. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military